


She's My Mini Apple Pie

by Angel_of_Death_3000yrs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Mini apple pies, Pink Apron, Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 09:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19944280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_of_Death_3000yrs/pseuds/Angel_of_Death_3000yrs
Summary: Dean in a pink apron consoling a fluffy reader.





	She's My Mini Apple Pie

Y/n walked into the kitchen, giggling quietly as she watched Dean dance around in a pink apron as Queen played on the radio. When Dean turned around with a spoon in his hand like a microphone, Y/n couldn't help breaking out in full-on laughter. Dean froze at being caught, but grinned at seeing Y/n standing there.

Hands on his hips, he waved his spoon at her. "If you were anybody else, I would have thrown something at you."

Y/n caught her breath in between laughs. "What are you making?"

"Mini apple pies. I found the recipe online. I thought it would be something fun to try while we don't have a hunt. Would you like to have a couple? I already have a batch done."

"I'm not partial to pie." Y/n rubbed her arm.

Dean's jaw dropped. "How?! It's like a gift from God!"

Cas paused in the doorway on the way to the library. "Actually, it's not."

"Shut it Cas." Dean growled at the angel's retreating back, before turning back to Y/n. "Anyway. At least try one."

"I don't think so, Dean. It's not like I need any extra sugar anyway." Y/n said quietly.

"Y/n." Dean said, crestfallen. He placed his spoon down and pulled Y/n into a hug. "Do you really think so low of yourself?"

"I'm fat and that makes me ugly. You can't say it's not true." Y/n spoke inti Dean's shoulder, trying, but failing to stop her voice from cracking.

"Listen to me. You may be fat but that doesn't make you ugly. It means that there's more of you to love. If you want to eat sugar, go ahead and eat it. You are chubby and you yourself proves that chubby can be beautiful."

Y/n was crying openly against Dean. She pulled back after a few moments of being calmed. Dean lifted his hand and wiped away Y/n's tears. 

"Thank you." She whispered, leaning into Dean's hand.

"You don't need to thank me, I was only speaking the truth."

Y/n looked down on herself and giggled. "You got apple filling and flour all over me."

"So I did." Dean chuckled. "Sit down and I'll get you a mini pie."

"Before you do," Y/n stood on her toes and gave Dean a kiss on the lips. "Your apron does say, kiss the cook."


End file.
